


Shining Colors

by memesquad34



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, and then proceeds to overthink, tsukki thinks about his emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesquad34/pseuds/memesquad34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki has late night revaluations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Late night ramblings, no names so have fun guessing who is who!! Please enjoy!!!

You never really look at someone and think that they are remarkable and an extraordinary person. You just get that feeling that they got more than what others have, either be talent or beauty or really anything in general. But them, I can't even explain how I feel about them. Out of every dull person in the world, they seem to shine in color. The black and white world, you see them shimmer in a variety of hues. It puts a whole different perspective in life. I never thought myself as anything more than ordinary. I never do anything extraordinary or ridiculously amazing. I'm just average. But them, they are a whole different story.

Each one individually have such talent and spark within them that makes each one of them stand out against the shades of black. Their enthusiasm. The hugs that they give, makes you feel like you're squished, but at the same time feel comforted. The love that they blankly show like it no big deal in the world. The amount of effort they put in everyday tasks that pushes them to become so different from everyone.

Another who seems stoic, but truly expresses more emotion in one look than you see in a person for their life. The curve of their smile when they are happy throws you off the edge of a cliff because it's such a beautiful sight to see. Their compassion for each other and what they love to do shines above anything else. They care about everything they do so intensity, and could figure out how your feeling in a matter of seconds.

And then you look at the last one. Whom is so different than both. His mischief makes one feel like they are in a roller coaster where the turns and drops never stop. Yet at the same time, their compassion and how much they care about you blows your mind. The effort they put in to make sure that you're comfortable and happy warms your body up to the core. You can't help but feel safe, but at the same time be on the look out for their teasing side.

Uniquely they all fit together as a puzzle piece, but I don't understand how they tolerate me. Everything they do, and the way they live their life is so different than mine. I never believed in people and relationships. I never understood how people could stand others attitudes and deal with the problems others because of their life. I never understood how someone could put up with another when they are being incredibly stupid, just because they love them. I never understood what love really means. Why should I give everything to another?

But when I look at all three of them, I think I see a glimpse of what people mean about love. I feel like I'm starting to understand that the people around you and those who love you changes a person. I starting to understand people and how different each individual is and how that is what makes them special. Maybe if they want me, I can see what they see. Maybe one day I can be in color alongside them. Maybe one day I can learn to love and care for them, just like they deserved to be cares for. Maybe one day they would like me back. But until that day, I will strive to understand and try to become a bit better than who I am. I will walk down this path and learn more about myself, maybe that would allow me to become a person full of color.

But until that day, I will try.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!   
> come chat with me on my tumblr--> http://meme-squad34.tumblr.com/   
> bye bye!!!- Meggies


End file.
